The Start Of My Vampire Life
by Ann'HaleBlackCullen
Summary: Elizabeth Walker tenia una vida comun y corriente, pero un dia su madre, tuvo un terrible accidente en el cual perdio la vida, Beth se vio obligada a irse a vivir con su padre, a Forks! pero ella no tenia idea de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar...
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

No tenia idea de porque me veían de esa forma… Yo solo iba a saludar al mejor amigo de mi padre y al dar la vuelta… los vi. Al instante una oleada de pánico se apodero de mi cuando me di cuenta que había tres personas acorralando a Edgar, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Uno de ellos era una mujer, tenia ojos color rojo sangre, piel pálida pero hermosa, y unos rizos rojos alborotados alrededor de su hermosa y esbelta cara.

Los otros eran hombres, ambos con el mismo color de ojos, negros, uno era pálido y hermoso al igual que la pelirroja, pero este tenia el cabello lacio y color rubio claro. El otro era moreno, pero igual de hermoso, su cabello era de color negro y lo llevaba trenzado y agarrado en una media cola. Todos tenían un leve color violeta debajo de los ojos, como si no hubieran dormido por semanas.

Eran muy parecidos pero a la vez diferentes, emanaban una aroma muy seductor por lo cual no pude evitar dar un paso inconcientemente hacia ellos. Los tres sonrieron de oreja a oreja con excitación, me sobresalte cuando la mujer pelirroja me gruño y se abalanzo sobre mi, aventándome hacia un árbol con el cual impacte violentamente, podría jurar que me había quebrado la mitad del cuerpo.

El hombre de cabello trenzado le gruño a la pelirroja:

-Victoria! Deja a esa humana para después, ahora tenemos que deshacernos del gordo!- dijo volteando a ver a Edgar.

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo con ella Laurent! Pueden tomarlo James y tu. Yo quiero a la chica!- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Nadie se queda con una presa! La tenemos que compartir!- le bufo Laurent.

Ambos voltearon hacia la derecha y seguí su mirada.

Pude observar como Edgar salía disparado hacia la cabina, encerrándose y gritando como si eso sirviera de algo. Victoria, Laurent y James corrieron, o más bien dicho, volaron hasta allá y de un jalon y sin esfuerzo James arranco la puerta, como si esta estuviera hecha de papel en vez de madera.

Escuche los gritos de dolor de Edgar y como gruñían los tres a la par, como si estuvieran en una clase de concurso de coros.

Después de unos minutos vi salir a Victoria, Laurent y James, limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su boca, con… la lengua?

Supe que era mi Fin…


	2. Mi Vida

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es solo de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes asi como la trama son MIOS! gracias.

**N.A: **_a partir de aquí empieza la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. dejen sus reviews. Dios las bendiga (:_

* * *

><p>Mi Vida.<p>

Desde que nací, unos le decían a mi madre que yo era una niña muy encantadora, otros que yo era algo rara y que probablemente sea por causa de algún tipo de enfermedad cerebral o algo así, ha! Como si ellos fueran perfectos!, en fin… Mi madre siempre me decía que no tenia porque darle importancia a lo que la gente dijese de mi, pero era inevitable no darle importancia, ya que todo el tiempo unas niñas de mi escuela me molestaban diciéndome que yo era rara, y que por eso no tenia amigos!... lo que ellas no sabían es que yo soy extremadamente tímida y me cuesta mucho trabajo convivir con personas que no sean mi madre o mi familia, supongo que eso lo herede de mi padre.

Sufrí mucho cuando estaba tanto en la primaria como en la secundaria, porque como ya sabrán, no hablaba mucho con nadie y siempre se burlaban de mi por ello… Ahora ya estaba a punto de terminar esta ultima, lo cual era un gran alivio! Pues con mucha suerte no me tocaría en la misma preparatoria que esa bola de chismosas y vanidosas muchachas! En veces me daban ganas de agarrarlas a golpes y escupirles la cara para que dejaran de molestarme! Pero cada vez que mi madre se daba cuenta de lo que quería hacer me decía lo mismo de siempre: NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA! Ash! Pues como ella nunca sufrió lo que yo sufro! pues mi madre siempre fue bonita y muy popular en sus años de estudiante, supongo que de mi madre solo había heredado sus ojos color café claro y el color de su pelo castaño rojizo.

Mi vida era tranquila ya que, como ya les había dicho, no tenía muchos amigos, pues no me agradaba mucho andar contándole mi vida personal ala gente y mucho menos hablar con extraños o saludarlos. Tengo desde que nací que vivo aquí, en Seattle, siempre me ah gustado este lugar, es tranquilo, la gente es amigable, confiable, bondadosa, pero muy molesta en algunas ocasiones.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía 10 años de edad, la señora McFly nos invito a una cena en honor a su hija Cleo, quien cumplía 15 años…

~ Flash Back ~

_-Bellith! Que bueno que vinieron, me da gusto ver que salen de su casa-_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_-A nosotras también nos da gusto verla Sra. McFly-_ dijo mi madre con enojo.

_-Hay pero por favor, llámame Susan! No soy tan vieja-_ dijo ofendida.

Mi madre solo le sonrío y yo también sonreí, agradecida de que por primera vez en toda mi vida, la señora McFly no estrujara mis cachetes como de costumbre, pero creo que hable muy pronto… La señora McFly se acerco a mí e instantáneamente llevo sus grandes manos a mis pequeños cachetes

_-Pero que hermosa que estas Elizabeth! Mira nada mas que ternurita eres! Te pareces a tu Padre!-_ me beso la frente y se fue. Todas las niñas presentes se burlaron de mí, que raro!

~ Fin Flash Back ~

Cada vez que recordaba eso sentía vergüenza y enojo, pero a la vez tristeza, pues la señora McFly murió hace ya 1 año y es extraño ir a su casa y no verla sentada en su sillón, a veces leyendo, otras tejiendo… Pobre Señora McFly, la extraño tanto. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso por alguna extraña razón.

-Elizabeth?- dijo al observar que estaba reaccionando. -Te encuentras bien hija? Te duele algo?- dijo con preocupación.

-Mama… que… que me… que me paso?- dije confundida y con dolor de cabeza.

-Ibas bajando las escaleras y…- se quedo recordando algo. –Parecía que estabas muy concentrada en algo, tropezaste con tus propios pies y de repente ya estabas en el piso- arrugo un poco la frente al decir eso. –Te encuentras bien?- dijo levantándome un poco del piso.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y… la espalda- Dije al momento en que me sentó.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo al sillón con dificultad, me quede acostada en el como por 3 horas ya que el dolor no me permitía moverme aun, mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo no se que, pero hacia mucho ruido… parecía como si estuviera buscando algo. Regreso a mi lado y traía una caja de pastillas, pero no alcanzaba a leer de que eran. Después de 1 hora me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a mi cuarto, me acostó en mi cama y lleno un vaso con agua de la jarra que estaba en mi buró...

-Si necesitas algo, me echas un grito si?- dijo antes de irse.

-Si mama, ya me siento mejor no te preocupes- mentí.

-esta bien, pero por si acaso…- dijo dejando dos pastillas de Tylenol enseguida del vaso con agua que había llenado posteriormente, en mi buró.

-te tomas las pastillas si vuelve el dolor. Esta bien?- dijo volteando a verme.

Asentí una vez y le sonreí. Mi madre salio de mi habitación después de darme un beso en la frente y desearme buenas noches.

Me quede ahí mirando el techo por un largo rato, como si este tuviera algo de interesante. Supongo que me quede dormida porque cuando abrí los ojos estaba más oscuro que antes y me fije que aun traía la ropa puesta, así que me levante, me puse el pijama y volví a la cama, pero no me podía volver dormir, por lo que me tome las dos pastillas que mi madre me dejo, con la esperanza de que eso me ayudara a dormir aunque fuera un par de horas mas.


	3. Adiós Seattle

**Adiós**** Seattle.**

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, desde mi ventana veía como entraba la luz del sol un poco opaca y al instante supe que estaba nublado, suspire profundamente y me di vuelta al lado derecho de mi cama, me sobresalte un poco cuando me di cuenta que mi madre estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio del computador, viéndome con un poco de preocupación, pero al ver que estaba despierta una gran sonrisa se formo alrededor de su rostro, al bajar la vista pude ver que venia con una charola de madera en las manos y traía comida en ella.<p>

-Buenos días Princesa! Como amaneciste?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días mama! Mucho mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza- esta vez era verdad.

-y la espalda como sigue?- dijo con preocupación.

Me senté para verificar que estuviera bien y me estire un buen rato.

-Mucho mejor.- le dije, lo cual provoco que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

-En ese caso… - dijo acercándome la charola a la cama. - a desayunar!- y me sonrío. Me había preparado mi platillo favorito, un omelet de carnes frías acompañado con frutas frescas y jugo de naranja recién exprimido! Que delicia!

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que me caí de las escaleras y la verdad ya me sentía mucho mejor, así que le dije un montón de veces a mi madre que estaba bien, me levantaba, caminaba, saltaba, etc. para que me dejara levantarme de la cama, cosa que al principio no funcionaba así que seguí con eso por otra semana mas. Al cumplirse la semana le dije a mi madre que no era necesario que estuviera tanto tiempo en cama siendo que ya me encontraba bien! Le renegué mucho y creo que mi madre llego a hartarse ya que me dejo levantarme de la cama. Al principio batalle un poco al levantarme, pues ya tenia mucho tiempo acostada, por lo que me tambalee un poco y me sostuve de la cama.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- le dije a mi madre, la cual había dado un paso hacia mi, dispuesta a sostenerme si caía al piso.

-mas te vale, porque si no… te regreso a la cama señorita- y me sonrío ampliamente, yo también le regale una gran sonrisa y pensé: "si es que me dejo"

_~ 6 meses después ~_

Estaba viendo un programa en la tele el cual siempre se me había hecho muy aburrido, pero hoy solo quería ver algo que no fuera para nada divertido, después de unos minutos timbro el teléfono de la casa, y como mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo comida, contesto desde ahí.

-Diga?... -

-si ella habla… -

-si señor... -

-Gracias por informármelo. Nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas- Y colgó.

Mi madre no hacia ruido alguno, por lo que me empecé a preocupar pensando en lo peor y en eso…

-Aaaaaaaah!- grito mi madre.

Yo corrí hacia la cocina, tomando la escoba del armario antes de entrar de un salto a la cocina.

-Que pasa mama?- dije asustada.

-No lo puedo creer!- grito con mucha emoción. Y se puso a dar saltos por la cocina.

-Aaaaaaaah!- volvió a gritar.

-MAMA PODRIAS EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS PASA Y EL PORQUE DE TUS GRITOS!- dije un poco exaltada.

-me dieron trabajo como escritora de un mural en el periódico!- dijo emocionada.

-enserio? Que genial mama! Felicidades!- la abrace y salte con ella.

-si hija, es genial! NO- LO- PUE-DO- CRE-ER!- dijo enfatizando cada palabra.

-y cuando empiezas mama?- aun seguía emocionada pues mi madre llevaba mucho sin un trabajo.

-aun no lo se, pero en dos semanas tengo la entrevista general en Florida y… - me miro espantada. – Elizabeth?... Hija estas bien?- dijo preocupada.

-En… Florida?- dije agitada.

-si hija, tu sabes muy bien que aquí en Seattle no encontraba trabajo y esta es una muy buena oferta- dijo emocionada.

- E-esta b-bien mama, solo me… sorprendí un poco- dije aun agitada.

-OK! Pero ya estas mejor verdad?- dijo con curiosidad

-si mama, no te preocupes- le dije.

Me fui de regreso a la sala a seguir viendo el programa, pero no le puse mucha atención pues aun seguía un poco sorprendida por el lugar en donde mi mama podría trabajar. y si le llegaban a dar el trabajo?... Que es lo que voy a hacer yo sola aquí en Seattle? Seria horrible estar sin mama mucho tiempo… que se supone que tendría que hacer?... Irme con ella y dejar el lugar que amo solo para que mi mama fuera feliz?... si, lo haría, aunque me pesara mucho, pero… podría soportarlo y no caer en una depresión o algo parecido?... No! Mama no me haría eso!... claro que no! Pfff! Que tonta soy! Mi madre no seria capaz de obligarme a dejar Seattle, ella no!...

Después de ver varios programas más y una película de terror en compañía de mi madre, me empezó a dar mucho sueño así que me fui a mi habitación sin muchos ánimos, me puse el pijama, y me acosté en mi cama aun pensando en lo ocurrido esta tarde. No dure mucho en agarrar sueño y dormirme así que descanse mucho y plenamente esta noche.

_~ 2 semanas y 4 días después ~_

-QUEE?- grite mientras escuchaba lo que mi madre me decía. –COMO QUE NOS VAMOS DE SEATTLE!- bufe. –PORQUE?- estaba muy molesta.

-hija me dieron el trabajo en Florida- dijo lentamente. – y… me iba a ser mas difícil estar yendo y viniendo de Florida a aquí- dijo con cautela.

-Pero porque? Para eso esta el avión no? Se que es muy caro pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a pagarlo y listo.- dije inhalando y exhalando muy rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho Elizabeth! Pero la decisión esta tomada! Nos vamos el martes! Y no quiero nada de peros ni reproches! Entendido?- dijo y se fue a su recamara.

-Bonita forma de alegrarme las vacaciones MADRE!- le grite.

Todo el fin de semana me quede pensando en la forma de escabullirme del aeropuerto, fingir que entraba al avión con mi madre, pero en realidad no seria yo, sino una persona muy parecida a mí o talvez saltar del avión en pleno vuelo... Pero no lograba concluir ningún plan con éxito ya que todos eran demasiado arriesgados y locos. El domingo no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, dormía y despertaba una y otra vez, así que andaba muy cansada para levantarme el lunes.

Hoy, solo quería dormir 5 minutos más, pero como siempre Bellith, mi madre, me despertó muy temprano en la mañana.

-Vamos Elizabeth levántate tenemos muchas cosas que empacar!- me dijo.

-Mama, déjame dormir 5 minutos mas, Porfa.- hice un pequeño puchero, el cual no sirvió de nada.

-Nada, nada. Arriba, vamos!- y se puso a juntar mis ropas.

Me senté resignada a que tendría que ponerme a hacer las maletas para mañana temprano irnos a ese estúpido y horrendo lugar, solo veía a mi madre ir de allá para acá, como si fuera un remolino llevándose mis cosas con el.

-Mama, sabes que yo puedo hacer las maletas sola verdad?- bufe enojada.

-Si lo se, pero te conozco bastante bien y se que no lo vas a hacer!-

-Mama… Esta bien ya lo hago! Anda a hacer lo mismo tu también!- dije molesta.

-Este bien, regresare en 15 minutos para checar que en verdad estas haciendo lo que te mande.-

-si mama.- aun estaba molesta

-bueno! Conste!- y salio de mi habitación.

Me puse a hacer las maletas de mala gana, dejándolas casi incompletas para hacerme pato el resto del día y así lograr que llegáramos tarde al aeropuerto y perder el vuelo, pero al final acabe mucho antes de lo que esperaba, así que saque un cambio de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Abrí la llave y me metí a la regadera dejando que el agua caliente me relajara un poco, pero no pude durar mucho tiempo porque el agua caliente se termino, así que salí de bañarme, me seque el cuerpo, me puse mi blusa favorita, unos jeans y me fui a la sala con mi madre.

Odiaba Florida desde que tenia uso de razón, mi madre me obligaba a ir con ella cuando íbamos a visitar a su familia y amigos, si cuando nos quedábamos dos o tres semanas ya me quería morir… no quería ni imaginarme que iba hacer si durábamos ahí tres meses o mas. No podía hacerme a la idea de que pasaría casi el resto de mi vida en ese horrible lugar; por eso, le rogué a mi madre que me dejara quedarme en mi adorado Seattle.

-Mama por favor, es verdaderamente necesario que valla yo también.- le dije con tristeza y un leve, pero notorio, enojo.

-Elizabeth, sabes muy bien que es una oferta de trabajo muy Buena y una excelente oportunidad para progresar en mi carrera, además… - "_Uf! Ya va a empezar con su discurso… Porque cada vez que le digo que quiero quedarme me sale con esto, porque?_"

-… así que por favor, vete haciendo a la idea de que te vas a ir conmigo a Florida y dejaremos atrás Seattle! mañana temprano nos iremos, Te guste o no!- se fue de la sala y entro a la cocina dejando tras de ella un buen portazo.

En este momento estaba realmente enojada así que en vez de ir a mi habitación, Salí de la casa y me fui directo a la cochera, tome mi motocicleta y conduje hacia Port Ángeles. Me anduve dando vueltas por todos lados, entre a un restaurante llamado "La bella Italia" y me dispuse a comer; ordene ravioles y estaban deliciosos! Supongo que traía mucha hambre, pues no había desayunado y se podría decir que estaba comiendo-cenando.

Salí del restaurante y me dirigí a la librería que estaba a dos calles de ahí, compre una revista y Salí de ahí. Anduve vagando un rato por la ciudad y me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que decidí regresar a casa.

En cuanto llegue note que mi madre estaba afuera de la casa esperándome, suspire y me baje de la moto, quitándome el casco y dejándolo en el volante, empuje la moto al garaje y camine hacia el porche para encararme con mi madre. Ella solo me volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados y exhalo bruscamente, negó con la cabeza, rodó lo ojos y se levanto de la escalera y justo antes de llegar a la puerta me miro a los ojos, bufo y después entro a la casa.

No traía nada de ganas de hablar con ella y mucho menos de pedirle perdón por haberme ido sin avisar… Pero tampoco era muy agradable verla enojada, y mucho menos si era conmigo, en estos momentos es cuando de verdad extraño a papa, ya que el sabría que decir, como disculparse o al menos haría que mi madre me hablara, aunque fuera para castigarme… que frustrante es no saber que hacer!…


End file.
